


Uncle Lorcan Helps Out

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles [10]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Lorcan is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: I just read your reading buddies headcannon about Lorcan and Aelin and Rowan’s daughter and it was the cutest thing ever and something I didn’t know I needed until now 💞💞 I’d love to read something else about them being cute together if you’d want to write it?!!(Doesn't directly follow on from Reading Buddies but it should be the previous work if you want to read it)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Uncle Lorcan Helps Out

“Uncle Lorcan, can you help me?”

Lorcan started from where he sat at the desk. The small girl had managed to sneak up on him on silent feet. Turning around he saw the little blue-eyed princess, her silver hair tied and braided high upon her head, no doubt in an attempt to keep cool.

The heat was oppressive today, hence why Lorcan had retreated to a desk in a dark corner of the library to go over his paperwork, maintenance reports from Perranth. How the princess had managed to find him, he had no idea.

“What is it Evalin?” Lorcan asked.

Evalin stepped forward a little, holding up what was in her hand. Lorcan recognised as sheet music.

“I want to practice but the wind keeps blowing my pages over and it’s too hot to close them. I need someone to hold the pages for me,” she explained.

“What about your…” Lorcan started but Evalin cut him off.

“I already asked all my siblings for help but they complained and left almost straight away,” she murmured. Her expression was downcast with a sincerity that stirred up pity in Lorcan’s chest.

Out of all the children Evalin seemed to be the odd one out. She was quiet and more reserved than her siblings and often preferred solace to the rambunctious adventures the others set out on. Which undoubtedly left the princess feeling lonely at times.

“Of course I can help,” Lorcan answered.

Evalin’s head snapped up at his reply, a wide smile beaming across her face. She came forward a grabbed his had and led him out of the library. She didn’t let go until they reached the large study that had become the children’s schooling room of sorts. It was filled with desks, books, art supplies and instruments so they could come in and practice what they liked.

The room was warm, but not hot and when the breeze blew through the large open windows it was bearable. Evalin lead him to the pianoforte and climbed up on the bench seat, moving all the way over so there was enough room for Lorcan to sit beside her. Barely.

But Lorcan sat anyway, halfway not on the bench, and took the sheet music from the princess and arranged it for her on the stand. Evalin started to play the simple song and Lorcan stopped the pages from blowing over.

They stayed there until Fenrys came searching for them at dinner time. Evalin leapt up and ran from the room professing she was starving, gone within moment. Lorcan took his time to stretch out his stiff muscles from sitting still for so long. Fenrys was still in the doorway, fixing him with a look.

“What?” Lorcan asked.

“You’ve gone soft,” Fenrys said as Lorcan joined him in the hallway.

Lorcan didn’t reply, he just shrugged. But the small smile on his face gave him away.


End file.
